


Tumblr's Anonymous

by LilyMJFae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 13,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyMJFae/pseuds/LilyMJFae
Summary: This is a collection of various drabbles based on prompts sent to me on tumblr. Mostly snamione with some huna mixed it. Possibly other pairings.





	1. A Christmas Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are written responses to prompts that are sent to me via tumblr. Most of them are anonymous, so I figured the title made sense.  
> If you'd like to follow me and/or submit prompts of your own you can do so here: http://lily-mj-fae.tumblr.com  
> I've opened it up to any ship with the exceptions of: Romione, Wolfstar and Severus with any of the marauders/Harry. I hope you enjoy this collection :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something fluffy: Severus Proposing to Hermione

 

* * *

Severus sat by the Christmas tree, holding a small wrapped box on his hand. Everyone had gone to bed, and he felt so at odds in the burrow.

He had debated to great extent if he should propose to her in front of everyone. He knew that they were all important to her, and she might enjoy being able to share it with her closest friends. It also didn't hurt that Ron would likely be fuming. But what if she said no? Could he handle the rejection? No, he couldn't, especially if it were so public.

Footsteps sounded on the stairs and he pocketed the box. Hermione's soft face appeared with a concerned look as her curls fell forward. "Are you okay, Love?"

She made her way over and sat down next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I'm fine. You should go back up to bed."

"I can't sleep without you there," she murmured. "It's too cold."

He chuckled, his tension fading a little as he turned to kiss the top of her head. "I'll be up soon, Dear."

"I'm sorry I pushed that we stay-"

"Don't be. I might not be terribly comfortable, but seeing you happy is more than worth it."

She sat up straight to look at him. "Is everything okay? You've seemed a little distant all day."

"Yes, everything is fine."

"Then why are you sitting in front of the tree? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were waiting for Santa."

Severus scoffed. "I'm mostly certainly not waiting for that fairytale."

"Well, I know you don't care for holidays, so what has you sitting down here alone?"

Then he had a moment of realization. The setting was intimate; The Christmas tree lights lit up the dark living room with a soft glow, no one else was around, and yet it was still Christmas, the clock having struck midnight only moments before.

"Severus?"

"Hermione, could I give you one of your presents now?"

she smiled and cocked her head at him. "Oh?"

"Could I?"

"I certainly wouldn't object."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small present, handing it to her to unwrap. She did so, delicately, and he smirked at her little quirk.

His heart almost stopped as she removed the paper to find the small box and moved to open it. But her gasp, and the hand that covered his mouth, might have stunned him into silence.

"Hermione, I realize I don't have much to offer you, but I do love you, more than anything. I could think of no one better to spend the rest of my life with, if you'd-"

Her lips were against his in a fierce kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck. He wrapped his own arms around her, pulling her close until she was sitting in his lap.

She pulled away, resting her forehead against his, a smile plastered on her face. "Yes. My answer is undoubtedly yes."

"Are you-"

"Don't even start questioning me, Severus. Or you'll ruin this perfectly perfect moment. Now put this ring on my finger," she demanded as she handed the box to him.

"You're a very demanding witch, aren't you?" he teased as he grabbed her hand and the ring from the box, before sliding it onto her delicate finger.

"I love you, Severus."

"I love you, Hermione."


	2. Over Protective Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is overprotective about meeting his daughter's suitor

"Be on your best behavior, Severus," Hermione scolded as she set a pot on the stove.

"I'm not a child, Hermione."

Her lip twitched upward. "I'm simply telling you not to threaten the poor boy. We don't want our daughter to be afraid of bringing home boys."

He grabbed her waist and pulled her close, grumbling something into her neck before kissing the spot.

"You won't distract me that easy," Hermione said, escaping his grasp only to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him soundly. "Be nice."

As if on queue, the front door opened and closed and was followed by a shout, "Mum, Dad?"

Severus moved towards the living room. Hermione grabbed his wrist. "I'm serious, Severus. Be nice."

"I make no promises," he said with a smirk, pulling her close for a kiss.

She gave him a scolding stare as they walked into the living room together, hand in hand.

Their eldest stood next to none other than Albus Potter. She looked to her mother with pleading eyes.

"Hello Albus," Hermione greeted with a smile. "It's nice to see you again."

Beside her, she felt her husband tense.

"Thanks, Mrs. Snape. Mum and Dad say hi."

"Dad?"

"Rose, I think we need to discuss your taste in men," Severus finally managed.

Hermione turned on her husband, pulling her hand from his. "Severus!"

"Dad! Please, don't do this!"

"Sir, I'm sorry for whatever I've done to offend-"

"How about the fact that in my last years of teaching your brother had a new girl to snog every week? You expect me to believe you are any different?"

"DAD!"

Severus's arms crossed over his chest. Prepared to continue, until Albus spoke up. "With all do respect sir, I am not my brother. I am also not my father, nor my grandfather." It was said with an understanding of the relationship between Harry and Severus. "And Rose is the first girl I've ever even had an interest in dating."

"And what are your intentions with her?"

"Well at this moment make her happy and see where our relationship goes."

"You better not touch her."

"I have no plans of doing anything that she doesn't want to do. Nor is that on my mind at this point."

"Bollocks, you're a teenage boy."

"So? I know plenty of girls who think far worse than even James."

Severus glared at the boy until his daughter stepped between them, glaring up at him with her-his-obsidian eyes.

"Dad! That's enough. I like Albus, and I brought him over because I was hoping that perhaps you'd see how happy I am and put things behind us. If you won't I'll just go back home with him and spend break with Uncle Harry."

Severus and his daughter stared at each other and finally Severus sighed. "Fine."


	3. A Terrible Fate and a Terrible Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muggle!AU Severus begins to show signs of Dementia and Hermione's friends (namely Ron) are unsupportive

"Severus?" Hermione asked, the man staring off into space.

"Hmm?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes?"

"Severus, you don't answer a question with a question."

"What?"

She looked at her husband, his silver hair falling in front of his face. These little episodes were becoming more frequent and she worried about his health.

"I think perhaps we should schedule an appointment with a doctor for you," she murmured.

"Alright."

She knew something was wrong then. Severus Snape never agreed so lightly to go to the doctor.

* * *

"Mione, you okay?" Harry asked as she sat down on the couch in his living room.

"Yeah, Mione, you look like you just saw a ghost." Ron added, sitting uncomfortably close to her.

She tried to scoot away, but she was already at the end of the couch. "Severus is starting to show signs of dementia."

"Mione, I'm sorry," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck. Are you sure?"

She nodded, trying to keep back her tears. "We went to the doctor today."

"I'm not really surprised," Ron said without a care. His arm stretched over the couch behind Hermione, causing her to move the edge of the seat. "I mean, what did you expect when you married an old man?"

"Ron!" Harry blurted, taken aback by his friend's callousness.

"I'm just saying. You knew he was old, and you knew the chances of him dying before you are greater, or you having to take care of him. I don't see why you're bothering to be surprised or hung up over it."

Hermione stood up and turned on Ron. "How _dare_ you! How dare you sit there, making moves, and being so callous. He's my _husband_! I love him. And I didn't expect anything. I knew there were chances, but the same chances apply to me. It doesn't make it any less painful. Do you even understand how incredibly difficult this will be, not just for me, but for him? No, because you've never cared. We're nearly fifty, Ron. You still haven't grown up."

She stormed out of the house, leaving Harry and Ron behind, and made her way to the car, prepared to drive home.

"Ron, get out," Harry said rather coldly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said get out. You're not the boy I was once friends with. Jeesh, Ron. Your own father had Dementia, and you still treated Hermione like that. So you can get out."


	4. Missing Crooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione returns after being gone for a few days, and Severus has to tell her that he lost Crookshanks

_Where the bloody hell is that cat?_ Severus thought to himself as he bent to check under their bed.

Merlin she was going to murder him. She was going to be back any minute and he was going to have to tell her that her beloved "Crooks" was missing and had been for over a day.

"Where the fuck are you hiding, blasted cat?" he mumbled.

The front door opened downstairs. _Shit_.

"Severus?" the voice of his wife called.

_Shit, shit, shit._

"Coming!"

He had no idea what he was going to do. He had to tell her that her blasted cat had disappeared and he'd spent two full days searching the house and neighborhood for him.

He walked down the stairs and barely stepped into the living room before her weight slammed into him with a fierce hug. "I've missed you," she murmured into his chest.

 _Merlin, how I am I going to tell her?_ Severus thought as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you too, witch."

She looked up at him and cocked her head, noting the flatness of his tone.

Merlin, he wasn't ready to tell her that she's gone for a few days right after moving in and he lost the cat. She'd leave.

"Love, what's wrong?"

He leaned against the wall. "I'm so sorry, Hermione."

Her hand brushed his shoulder. "What is it?"

"I've looked everywhere, scoured the house and the neighborhood, I can't find him."

"Find who, love?"

"Crookshanks, I've lost him."

He heard an intake of breath. And then a giggle.

He turned to her, scowling. "Did you not hear the part where I told you I lost your cat?"

"Severus, he does this every once in a while. He just disappears for a few days and then shows up again. He's a mysterious cat."

"You mean I wasted the last two days?"

She grinned. "No. You spent the last two days being so sweet that it only made me love you more."

She kissed him, and took his hand raising an eyebrow as she moved to go up the stairs.


	5. Please Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Hermione fight about him being a spy

"Please don't go," the girl whispered as she grabbed his arm where the mark writhed. "Please. I never know when you're going to come back-I you're going to come back."

"Hermione, I made this decision long before you came into my life, and I will not change it. If anything, because I can keep you safer in this position."

"Severus, please."

He pulled his arm from her grasp. "I am a spy. It's my job. I cannot stop now, unless you want your little friend Potter to die."

"Of course I don't! But at what cost? Your life? What if you die and it's all for not? Severus, please! I don't want to lose you or see you hurt anymore."

She was reaching for him again, and he backed away. The hurt on her face crushed him.

"Severus-"

"Enough. If you insist on being with me, then you must learn to accept me. Exactly as I am. Spy or not."

"I-I-"

"Now I must go before it causes issues."

Hermione watched as he disappeared. Her heart aching. She loved the man despite all odds, but she couldn't stand the thought of what he was forced to endure. Could she bear it for him? Could she accept it if it meant he remained hers?


	6. Complimentary Patronus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's Patronus ends up being a doe, in front of everyone in DA including Ginny

Harry had cast his Patronus, allowing his classmates-students-to take in the full majesty of a corporal patronus. The stag leaped and bounded across the classroom, encircling a few students, including Ginny and Luna.

"Think of the happiest moment of your life," He told them. "Think of the one moment above all others you felt happiest, and cling to that memory. Hold it tight, use it."

He wasn't surprised when Ginny was one of the first ones to successfully cast the charm. A lovely stallion charged from the tip of her wand, and Harry found himself understanding it almost immediately.

He watched his friends begin their attempts to cast the spell. When they struggled or failed, he asked what memory they were using and told them to find an even happier one.

Luna seemed to be struggling, and that had shocked Harry. Despite the way others treated her, she always seemed so happy, full of positive thoughts. He walked over to her.

She didn't ask him for help, she only kept casting, her wand emitting a silver trail that dissipated quickly.

"The first time I tried to cast a patronus, I was thinking of my first time flying on a broom," he told her softly. "When I successfully cast a patronus that could at least protect me, I thought about talking with my parents. It wasn't a memory, but it made me happy. And when I was able to summon a full patornus, I thought of the day I found out I was a wizard, and I got to leave my Aunt and Uncle. Now even just thinking of memories of my friends can do it."

She looked at him and cocked her head. Then she smiled.

" _Expecto Patronum_."

The light emitted from her wand and sprang forward as a leaping doe. Harry's jaw dropped, as he watched it prance around the room.

"I thought of that day in the forest," she told him. "The day you came to see the thestrals and we talked. You listened to me without judging."

Her doe came and circled around them before dissipating.

Neither had noticed Ginny's look of hurt. She would know what that could mean for the two friends now talking. The rest of her classmates seemed equally shocked. Though it made sense that the girl could summon a doe.


	7. A Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione fights for Severus's portrait to be hung in Hogwarts

"He abandoned his post!" one of the official declared as Hermione stood, demanding that Severus Snape's portrait be hung on the wall with the rest of the headmasters'.

"He disarmed two death eaters and refused to fight with one of Hogwarts staff. He was doing what he had to to not kill anyone. He protected this school with his dying breath."

"He's a murderer! He's the reason for one of the portraits!"

"Because that same headmaster was a selfish man who let himself get cursed and didn't give Severus an option. He told him to kill him, and he had to!"

"He was a death eater!"

"For like a minute, before he turned and spent his life doing everything he could to ensure Voldemort's downfall!"

The officials cringed at her flippant use of the name. "We-"

"He was a hero! Harry Potter himself has said it! You have two members of 'the golden trio' you've dubbed us, speaking up for him."

The officials looked at each other before looking back at her.

"Please," Hermione said, her voice having calmed. "Please, allow this man to have one good thing. He worked so hard to do the right thing. He wasn't a nice man, and perhaps not even wholly moral, but he was a good man despite his circumstances. He abandoned his post because he'd have rather been seen a coward than fight a woman he respected and cared. Rather than put our side at a disadvantage."

"We'll discuss it and get back to you within the week."

"Thank you."


	8. Possible Excerpt from Choose to be a Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione cares for Severus after he returns from a meeting (this is a possible future excerpt from my rewrite choose to be a savior)

Hermione had been sitting at the headmasters desk reading when she heard the crash and tumble. She looked up and saw Severus crumpled in a heap on the floor.

She wasn't sure what she should do. Part of her wanted to leave him sitting there, and let him take care of himself. But her soul, her soul refused to let her leave him, and she made her way over.

"Are you-are you okay?" she asked, afraid to reach out.

He looked up at her, pain contorting his face.

"Should I get Pom-"

"NO!"

Of course, she'd expected that answer. She wasn't allowed to leave the headmasters quarters. "Let me help you."

Perhaps it had been his cold indifference when he told her he'd never hurt her again, the way he gave her potions or salves when they were needed, or simply the extents he was going to to protect her from having to be at those meetings. She knew it was the right thing.

"How can I help you?"

He tried to stand, ignoring her. And he failed.

"Let me help you, please."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "You'll strain yourself too much, it won't be good for the baby," he muttered, his voice strained.

"Severus, I'm fine. Let me help you."

She held out a hand and waited until he took it, helping him to his feet.

She walked with him, taking him to the bedroom. Once he was sitting on the bed, she moved to remove his robes.

"You don't have-"

"Sh," she said, focusing on removing his black jacket at this point. "Just let me help."

She focused on the buttons, seeing the blood beneath his shirt, even though there were no scratches.

Then he sat before her, cuts across his chest, his clothes around her.

"Hermione, you don't-"

She ignored him as she ran to the cabinet where he stored all of his potions, and grabbed several vials.

He drank them all and laid down on the bed, letting himself fall face first into a pillow with a groan of pain, the potions not having taken complete effect yet.

Hermione paused, realizing that she hadn't been this close to him in such an intimate manner sinceâ€¦probably the day their child was conceived. She made a decision, unsure if she would regret it later, but she crawled forward and straddled his back, placing her hands on his back. She began to apply pressure, rubbing his shoulders and back. He groaned and she stopped for a moment before continuing.

"Hermione, if you're uncomfortable with this-"

"I'm fine," she said, a little more curtly than intended. "Why is he mad?"

"He doesn't like me protecting you. He thinks my preference for-"

"Mudbloods-"

"DO NOT SAY THAT WORD!"

Hermione stopped and managed to avoid being tossed to the side as he turned to face her, despite the pain.

"I just-"

"I will only say it when I must to protect my life. I will not tolerate it's use anywhere else."

"I'm sorry."

Severus sighed and laid on his back, Hermione examining the white lines that had been bleeding minutes before.

"He thinks I'm going soft."

"Then stop protecting me."

"I will not. And it's not just you I'm protecting."

She looked to the slight bulge of her stomach.

"Whatever happens to you, happens to them, and I can assure you, I will not have that happen."

"You're still hurting," she said, unable to respond to his comment.

"I'm fine."

"Isn't there something else I can do to help?"

"No. In fact, I recommend you go to bed."

She stood, and crossed the room to her own small bed. She glanced at him, watching his face contort at the slightest movements. She intended to find ways to help, as she had nothing else to do while cooped up.


	9. The Burden of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has to listen to her friends as they discuss Severus killing Dumbledore when she knows the truth

_"Hermione, I have to tell you something," Severus whispered as she sat on the desk before him. "Something that will be incredibly difficult to process."_

"I can't believe that Snape killed Dumbledore," Ron spat after Harry recounted the events. "I mean, we knew he was evil, but this?"

Hermione listened to her friends, their words hurting her heart.

_"What is it, Severus?" she asked as she pressed her forehead to his._

_"I've already told you the numerous things I've had to do to maintain my cover as a spy to the Dark Lord."_

_"I'm still here, and not going anywhere, no matter what you say."_

_"We'll see," he murmured._

"I can't stop hearing Dumbledore pleading for his life, and Snape just killed him." Harry muttered.

She knew she should interject, she knew she should speak up. She knew that she should say something so that her friends wouldn't think she was behaving oddly.

_"Potter isn't wrong, about Draco joining the ranks."_

_"He's not? I never thought Draco was thatâ€¦"_

_"Make no mistake, Hermione," Severus interrupted, "Draco's motivations are in part inspired by the perceived power he's going to get should they win, but it is not the reason he took the mark. He did it to protect his family, to protect his mother's feelings."_

_"Alright, but what does this-"_

_He pressed a finger to her lips. "Patience, insufferable know-it-all. His assignment is to kill Dumbledore. And Dumbledore will die before the term is up."_

_"What does this have to do with you, Severus?"_

"Mione?" Ron said as he looked at her.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, what?"

"You haven't said anything, and Harry just recounted watching Snape kill Dumbledore."

"Oh, I just-I don't really have words. I never expected this."

"Well we did."

_"I will be killing him."_

_"What?"_

_"He is cursed, and I have barely been able to contain it. Draco has been ordered to kill him, but I made an unbreakable vow with his mother to protect and guide, and should he fail carry it out. But Dumbledore himself asked me to kill him. And I cannot refuse."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Would you rather one of your classmates stains their soul?"_

_"What about your soul, Severus?"_

_His lip twitched upward. "My soul is already stained, Hermione."_

Hermione's stomach flipped as her friends continued to trash talk the man she loved.

"I-I think I'm too emotionally distraught right now." _Lie._

"You okay, Mione? Are you sure you don't want company."

"I really just need to be alone. I think I'm going to go for a walk."

She got up and left the dormitory before they could question her further.

_She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him tight in a hug. "You'll be leaving after, won't you?"_

_"No, I thought I'd stay here and let them arrest me."_

_She smacked his arm. "Sarcastic git."_

_"I'll have no choice, Hermione."_

_"Could I come to you? Come find you?"_

_"It wouldn't be wise, at all."_

_"I don't really care about that. Do you know how alone I will be? Knowing the truth while everyone else is spitting on your name?"_

_"I know, and it's not fair to you. But in this one thing, I had to be selfish. I needed to tell you because I couldn't bare the thought of you hating me."_

_Tears glistened in her eyes. "Severus, isn't there another way?"_

_"I'm afraid my dear, that there isn't."_

Hermione was not the only student to be out and about.

"Murderer."

"Death eater."

"Traitor."

"I never liked him"

"Never trusted him."

She couldn't escape the words and whispers. It was a terrible weight to bear, the truth.

"Hermione?"

She turned at the soft voice.

"Hi, Luna."

"Are you okay? You seem awfully distraught."

"Well, given current circumstances-"

"It's not that. Not exactly, no. It's okay, you don't have to tell me. I just was heading back to Ravenclaw tower. I can't stand this negativity."

"Won't it be there?"

"We have quiet rooms."

"Oh."

"It's a shame though. I always thought that Professor Snape was a good guy."

 _He is!_ Hermione wanted to scream.

"Me too," was all she could say.


	10. My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's Crush on Severus grows after he throws himself between them and the werewolf

His hand had touched her side as he threw himself between the now Werewolf and her friends and her. She was terrified, and he looked even worse off, yet he still had thrown himself between them.

She'd tried to make that crush go away after the way Lavender and Pavarti had treated her upon finding out about her crush. But not only was it back, she was certain it would never go away now.

* * *

She woke up and saw Severus Snape standing near her bedside. He wasn't looking at her, but discussing something with Dumbledore. But still, he was by her bedside.

First he threw himself between her and a werewolf, and now he was by her side, not Harry's.

"Pro-professor?" she asked as she made herself sit up.

Both of them turned to her. "Is Harry okay? Ron?"

"Yes, Miss Granger," Snape sneered. "They are perfectly fine. Weasley has a leg that's healing."

Her heart fluttered at the sound of his voice. It was definitely worse than it was before. She wasn't sure how she'd be able to focus in his class.


	11. The Black Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione teaches Severus how to ice skate

Severus cringed at the high pitched squeal that came out of Hermione after she had cast a spell on the black lake. He wasn't sure what she was doing or why, but apparently she had an idea as she looked at him with a grin.

"Severus, let's go ice skating! The lake is frozen solid," she suggested, already trying to pull him closer.

He stood firm. "I don't think so, Hermione. I think I'll just watch you."

"But it's so much more fun to skate with someone."

"I have no desire to skate, nor have I ever had such a desire."

"You don't know how to ice skate?"

"Because it's useless."

"Let me show you how much fun it can be!" she begged, her eyes wide.

Merlin, it was so difficult to deny her anything when she stared at him like that. He knew he'd regret it as he told her, "Fine."

Another one of those high pitched squeals escaped her before she kissed him and pulled out her wand, transfiguring their shoes into skates. If she hadn't been next to him, ready to guide him to the lake, he might have fallen over. As it was, she stood next to him as they walked over to the lake.

She stepped onto the ice first, and once she was sure that he was stable, she skated away, gliding along the ice and coming back to him with her hands stretched towards him.

"Ready?" she asked.

He considered changing his mind, telling her no, but she took his hands and pulled him.

"Just move one foot at a time," she instructed.

He pushed himself a little once both feet were on the ice. "Just slide one foot forward and push yourself with the other one," she said.

He did as he was told and slid a little further on the ice. He felt uncomfortable.

"Alright, I think I'm done," he muttered.

"Come on, just loosen up a little bit. The tenser you are, the worse it is."

He glared at her but she only laughed and let go of his hands.

"Please, Severus."

He groaned, but moved, slowly father onto the ice. After a few moments, he took longer strides.

He managed to make it about twenty yards from the shore before he fell on his ass.

Hermione giggled as she skated over.

"You'll pay for that, witch."

He took her hands that she offered to help him up and pulled her hard, causing her to fall into his lap.

"Severus-"

He kissed her, pulling her close. "I think I've had enough."

"Well at least you tried."


	12. Not a Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ron ruins the yule ball, Hermione is found by Severus. They share a dance. Friendship fic

Hermione cried in a silent hallway as far as she could get from Ron and Harry and the ball and Krum.

Krum had been sweet enough at the beginning. She agreed to go with him because she thought it would be nice, and that Ron might enjoy being able to meet his favorite celebrity. But Krum was far too clingy for her tastes.

Ron had treated her horridly. She felt so guilty because she went with Krum, but she knew she shouldn't have to. He should have asked her sooner, and he shouldn't have been soâ€¦soâ€¦cruel about it, as if she were an after thought.

Harry, he hadn't done anythingâ€¦and that had been the problem. He hadn't stepped in or stopped Ron.

Hermione had put in so much effort to feel good about herself, to remind them that she was in fact a girl. She had wanted to enjoy herself, and she had for most of the night.

The extended curfew had ended at least an hour prior. She didn't want to return to the dormitory yet.

"Miss Granger, why are you still-"

She looked up at the one professor she knew would cause trouble, but he paused at her tears.

She stood and wiped the tears from her face. "I'm sorry, Professor, I'll go to the dorm now."

"Why are you crying?"

"What?"

"It's a simple question, Miss Granger."

"I-I-I guess tonight just didn't live up to my expectations."

Her professor eyed her, looked around them, and then back to her.

After a deep breathe, he offered her a hand.

"Sir?"

"Well, Miss Granger, would you like a proper dance or no?"

"Sir?"

He only arched an eyebrow at her and she wasn't sure why, but she took his hand. Though the music had long since ended, she heard some playing.

Her professor was a fine dancer. He knew the moves, and danced gracefully.

"You'll find someday that boys are jealous creatures. Men can be too, but boys haven't learned to control it yet."

"I'm sorry?"

"You're upset because of your friends, are you not? It's simply jealousy. Don't let it get to you."

They danced without speaking for a few more moments before he stopped abruptly.

"Off to bed now, Miss Granger."

"Yes, Sir."

"And I wouldn't recommend telling anyone, they likely wouldn't believe you anyway."

Hermione only nodded before she ran off.


	13. Silly Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is made fun of by her classmates for her crush on Severus

"Oh professor Lupin is definitely the most crush worthy professor," Lavendar crooned as the rest of the Gryffindor girls giggled.

"He's so smart and rugged," Pavarti agreed.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. They noticed and shot her dirty glares.

"Oh what? Too good for him? Who do you think is more crushworthy than Professor Lupin."

 _Just ignore them,_ Hermione thought to herself. "I don't see why you bother. It's not like any of you have a chance with them."

"Oh please, every girl crushes on a teacher at some point. A real _man_ ," Lavender teased. "So who is it for you, Hermione?"

"Nobody," she muttered. She wouldn't tell them.

"I doubt it was Quirrell. He's too weird."

"It's definitely not Dumbledore, too old."

"Binns is dead."

"Filch is nasty."

Hermione had lost track of who was speaking. Their guesses were silly anyway.

"Flitwick is too short."

"I mean, but that leaves Severus or Lockhart, and her crush on Lockhart ended after lesson one."

"Ewww! Hermione crushes on Snape?"

Hermione tried to ignore the blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Oh my god! She's blushing! It's true!"

"Eww, he's so greasy and unattractive."

"Hermione, you should get better taste in men."

In her rage, Hermione cast the curtains around her bed to close and cast a silencing charm so she wouldn't hear anything else.

It was just a stupid crush. She didn't even understand why. She was certain it was his voice and his smarts and his handwriting. It was silly and small.


	14. A Last Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny pulls Harry aside to try and make a last attempt to get him, and Luna sees

Her opportunity had arrived. Luna had strolled towards the garden, and Harry had gone inside. So Ginny made her move, following Harry inside, and up the stairs.

She waited outside the bathroom door for him to come out.

He emerged from the bathroom, clearly surprised to see her there.

"Could we talk?" she asked, putting on an apologetic face.

He glanced down the stairs, and back to her. "I suppose just for a minute."

She smiled and pulled him into her room, conveniently the closest one to them at the moment. Once the door was closed, she kissed him.

He pushed her away. "What the hell, Gin?"

"Harry, you told me you only needed some time to find yourself. I understood that. You never had a chance to do that because of who you had to be. But you've had your time, and I want my chance, my _real_ chance with you."

Harry groaned. "Ginny, I just-I don't want to be with you. I'm with Luna, and I'm happy. And I'm sorry that hurts you, but I am with Luna. I'm not leaving her for you."

Rage filled Ginny. "Harry Potter, you promised me, that we'd see what happened after you found yourself. I want my chance."

She pushed back to the bed, kissing him again.

The door creaked open and a small voice whispered, "Oh," before footsteps were heard down the hall.

Harry had Pushed Ginny off of him so easily and without thought before taking off down the hall.

He'd never give her a chance nowâ€¦


	15. Heart Wrenching Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus can barely speak, needs a cane, and is afraid that Hermione will leave him.

Hermione had asked him if she could invite her friends over for dinner at their new home. The one they had just moved into together. She said it didn't feel right living with him and hiding him from her friends. She was tired of hiding her love.

He hadn't wanted to deny her. He didn't want to turn her away. He only wanted to make her happy. So he had agreed to it, even though he rarely spoke. Not with the strain it put on his vocal chords. Instead, Severus favored speaking directly into Hermione's mind.

Here he wasn't able to do that. Though when everything had managed to blow up, her friends shocked, disturbed, and furious at her decision, he'd been able to stay quiet.

He blinked at Potter, who had asked him a question and he only just realized that he hadn't heard it.

 _He asked what they should call you, since Professor doesn't exactly work anymore_ , Hermione said into his mind.

"Severus will be fine, Potter," He said, his words slow and almost painful. Merlin he hated speaking.

"Then I'd prefer Harry," the boy said with a pointed glance.

"Very well."

* * *

Severus was still sitting at the dinner table after Hermione and her friends moved to the living room. He claimed he'd follow in soon, but the truth was, he didn't want to face them.

She was going to leave him, he was sure of it now. Her friends weren't happy with the choice, and ridiculing her. He could hear as they mentioned that it was ridiculous he could barely speak, and that him needing a cane was further proof that he was too old for her.

He looked at the cane he used, the cane he hated leaning on. With a nonverbal spell, it was across the room.

He didn't need a bloody cane.

He stood, using the table to get to his feet. Once he was stable, he picked up some of the plates on the table and turned towards the kitchen. One step, two steps, three steps, four-He fell to the ground in a crash, the plates breaking as they hit the edge of the table and hit the ground.

"I'll be right back," he heard Hermione say from the other room before she came rushing in. When she saw him lying on the ground, trying to at least sit up she rushed to his side and asked a hushed tone, "Are you okay? What happened? Where's your cane? Let me help you."

Red heat warmed Severus's face. He felt embarrassed and useless. _I don't need your help_.

Her revealed pain, insulted by his tone.

"Severus-"

_You might as well leave with them. I know you want to._

"Why in Merlin's name would I do that? Why do you think I even want that?"

_I'm useless. I'm old and useless._

"Severus, you are not."

 _I can't even walk right anymore_.

Hermione looked at him with such fierce protection. "The cane is only temporary. And either way, I don't bloody care. Frankly I think you look dashing even with the cane."

_I can't carry on a conversation, I can't even speak anymore._

"Severus, why can't you see that none of that matters to me? I love you, so much. Please, just let me help you."

She got up and walked over to the cane, picking it up. He took from her when she offered it.

He stood and she kissed him. "I'll send everyone home, and do the dishes and we can curl up with some books."

_I'll do the dishes._

"Together?"

 _Together_.

She smiled at him before heading towards their living room, feigning illness herself.


	16. Bushy-Haired Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has a crush on her professor and follows him around

Severus groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Granger had followed him around for most the day, it being a Saturday with no classes. He wasn't sure how she was doing it either as he'd leave a room and she'd be no where to be seen only to be following him around again.

What was worse was that she walked, there were little scratches as she wrote with her quill, and he could hear her mumbling under her breath.

"Mrs. Severus Snape, Mrs. Hermione Snape. Severus and Hermione."

The valentine had been one thing, something small and very generic, but this was getting out of hand.

The only reason he hadn't put a stop to it, was because it drove Gilderoy up a bloody wall. Granger had started the year off with a crush on him, until a few incidents in class showed he had no idea what he was doing.

And then she started crushing on Severus. Gilderoy was beside himself, wondering if the poor girl was okay, joking about Severus slipping her a love potion. Though he only mentioned that once when Severus threatened to hex him into the next century.

He'd finally had enough of it by the third weekend in a row of her following him.

"Miss Granger, I suggest you find a better way to fill your spare time besides following me around. Or I might have to give you a detention with Filch."

Her eyes went wide, especially as he snatched the parchment from her. She tried to reach for it, but he held it far from her grasp.

He read it, his stomach turning. A moment and a nonverbal spell later, the parchment was ash.

"I also suggest you plan a more appropriate future for yourself."

She looked hurt, but the damn stubborn girl wasn't crying. She huffed and turned away, stomping away.

"Good riddance," Severus mumbled.


	17. Rumors Can Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds a first year Luna being bullied and steps in

"Why are you so weird?" a voice from around the corner yelled. "Nothing you even talk about makes any sense, Looney."

"Yeah, stop losing us points because of your stupid weirdness."

Harry felt a sudden need to follow the very real voices in light of his following one no one else had heard. He turned the corner to see a small, blonde girl sitting wide-eyed in a corner as two clearly older students towered above her. One of them kicked her and Harry raged.

"Step away from her," he bellowed. "Now!"

They turned to see him, and their faces paled. After a moment though, defiance won over. "Why? What is a silly little second year going to do about it?"

"You've heard the rumors, about what I am. I'll make sure you're next. You have five seconds, the monster is probably still nearby."

Their eyes went wide in fear and they took off down the hall. Harry walked over to the girl and extended a hand.

"Here, let me help you."

She looked up at him, her silvery eyes holding back tears as she took his hand and he helped pull her up.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, and Harry wondered if she lying to avoid unnecessary attention. "I was lying to them, by the way," he told her. "I really hate that rumor about me, because it isn't true. I have no idea what's going on."

She still hadn't spoken, though she looked to at least be calming down.

"I'm Harry by the way. But I should probably get going. Take care of yourself though, okay? Don't let people treat you like that."

And he was gone.

Luna watched the corner he had disappeared around for a few minutes, shocked that someone had actually intervened. She wondered if she'd ever see him again, or if he'd even remember her.


	18. No Longer in Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore learns he can no longer use Lily to hold Severus, because he's happy with someone else. (continued in next chapter)

_How she had found his home, he had no idea. And yet, Granger stood on his doorstep in the pouring rain._

_"I don't feel safe at home. I don't want my parents to get hurt because I'm there," she had said when he opened the door._

_He had wanted to ask her why she'd come to him, why she hadn't gone to the Weasley home. And yet he couldn't. There was a pleading look in her eyes, begging for help. So he let her in._

"Severus," Albus said from his behind his desk, "you'll have to be the one to kill me."

"No."

"Severus, you cannot allow another child's soul to be stained."

"So I should further stain my own? I should force myself further down a path that pushes everyone away from me?"

"You made your choice, Severus. You swore you'd do anything to protect Harry. He's her son."

"And he's fine! I will not have her used against me anymore!"

_He hadn't realized what was going on when she found him after class one day. Not until she found him in the supply closet and closed the door, kissing him soundly on the lips._

_He pushed her away. "Hermione, I-"_

_She kissed him softly. "I'm seventeen today, Severus. I can make decisions on my own. You admitted that things have changed. Are you telling me that you haven't felt anything for me, that that kiss meant nothing to you?"_

_"I-I-"_

_"Let me kiss you again, and if you don't feel anything, I will walk out of here and never mention this again."_

_She didn't give him a chance to respond as her lips met his once again. Her hands found their way into his hair and she pulled him close. He melted, wrapping an arm around her waist and letting his own hand entangle itself in her hair._

"I won't do this, Albus. You can't ask this of me anymore."

"What's changed? You act like a man who has something to lose."

"I have everything to lose," he spat.

_Hermione lay with her head in his lap in his quarters. He stroked a lazy hand through those brown curls as they both read. He laughed every time he stopped stroking her hair to turn a page and she almost mewed in protest._

_"Severus, do you have to keep putting your life on the line like that?" she mused one night._

_"What do you mean?"_

_She sat up and met his eyes with hers. "You do you have to keep doing everything Dumbledore tells you to? Do you have to keep risking your life for him."_

_"I made a promise to him. I promised him anything."_

_"But hasn't he used you long enough?"_

_He kissed her forehead. "I think I have to. Where is this coming from?"_

_"I don't want to lose you. I'm always worried you won't come back to me."_

_That was fear and concern andâ€¦love lighting up her eyes._

_"I will always come back to you, Hermione."_

Albus sat in his office, his mind racing. What had changed? What had Severus found that made him so defiant?

He strolled towards the dungeons, wondering what he would find.

He hadn't expected to see Severus lean in and kiss anyone, especially not the Granger girl. That was a smile on his face when he pulled away. A genuine smile on Severus's face as he looked down at the girl in front of him.

Their voices carried down the hall, barely audible.

"We shouldn't be doing anything while I'm your professor," Severus said.

"I think it's a bit late for that," she giggled.

"Hermione, I think it would be best if we kept these visits to a minimum."

Albus understood. Severus hadn't said anything, because he no longer loved Lily. Lily could no longer be used against Severus, because he was in love with someone else. Truly in love.


	19. Regaining Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore uses Hermione to get Severus back

"Severus, you _will_ be the one to kill me," Dumbledore said, looking at the man with a knowing smile.

"I've told you, I won't. You're asking too much."

Dumbledore's lip twitched. "I think you'll change your mind when you see this." He gestured to the pensieve.

Severus raised an eyebrow but walked towards it, and looked in.

The fear on his face when he exited, was all Dumbledore needed to know that he had Severus back.

"You-"

"I don't think you'd want to risk the life of Miss Granger. She's already a target for her blood status and her proximity to Harry. Should it be discovered that you have feelings for the girl, how do you think that would go over?"

"How _dare_ you threaten one of your students!"

"Is that what you think I'm doing, Severus?"

Severus let out a low growl.

"I should fire you, for crossing such a line."

"Do it."

"You won't be able to protect her. Or keep her safe."

"Why do you do use me? Albus, have I not done enough for you? Have I not risked my life enough for you?"

"You made a promise to protect Lily's son. and Now you'll promise to protect Granger's best friend, and by extension, her."

Severus glowered at the old man. Suddenly the prospect of killing didn't seem like such a curse.


	20. A Foolish Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron comes to challenge Severus to a duel for Hermione. And Severus is still not at full strength because of the attack.

Hermione sat curled up on the couch with a book and her fiancÃ©e's head resting in her lap. She stroked his hair idly as they both read their books. It was peaceful, and a perfect beginning of their life together.

When a knock disturbed the silence, both of them felt inclined to ignore it. Until the knock become louder and more urgent.

"I'll get it love," Hermione said as Severus sat up.

"I'm perfectly capable-"

She shut him up with a kiss. "You are still healing though. And it's probably just a solicitor. We don't need you hexing them."

He gave her a playful glare before going back to his book.

She made her way to the door and opened it to see Ron.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Could I come in?"

"Answer my question."

"I'm here to talk to Snape. Not you."

Hermione glanced to the man sitting on the couch, who had begun walking over.

"Sev-"

"It's okay love. Would you put on some tea?"

She knew that he knew she wanted to stay. But she listened anyways and walked towards the kitchen.

"What do you want, Weasley?"

"I'm here to fight you for her."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to duel you for her. We duel, the winner gets Hermione."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Foolish boy, if you think-"

"Too cowardly to try? I should have figured."

That word, it set of something in Severus. He was _not_ a coward.

"Fine."

He let Ron in and charmed a more open space for a duel.

They bowed to each other and then immediately, Ron got off a hex. Severus barely managed to block it, his magic still focusing on healing his body.

Another hex flew his way, and he managed to reflect it back at Ron who shielded easily. This was not the same boy he had taught in school. His recent training as an auror was showing.

Severus probably should have demanded that the duel waited while he healed, it wasn't a fair fight. But he was _not_ a coward.

Far too quickly though, the duel ended as Ron cast a spell that sent Severus flying backwards into one of his shelves. The shelves jabbed into his back, registering a bark of pain from him as he fell to the ground and several items around him.

Hermione rushed in to see the living room rearranged and Severus trying to lean himself away from the bookcase.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" she yelled at Ron.

"We dueled, and I just won," Ron said with a smug grin as Hermione made her way to Severus, kneeling next to him. "And because I win, I get you."

Rage, pure unadulterated rage filled her eyes as she met Ron's stare. He paled at the sight. She stood, drawing her wand and pointing it at him.

"I am not some prize that can be won," she ground out. "I am a human being who made her own, completely valid choice, Ronald. Now, get out, before I hex your balls off."

Ron's face went from triumphant to defiant. "I won, Mione. He agreed to the duel too. He treated you like and object too."

"He and I will have a conversation, after you leave. And you have five seconds before you leave a eunich."

He read her face, looked to Severus who had managed to at least stand up, even if he was holding his back like an old man.

"Fine, enjoy your weak choice. Enjoy taking care of him for the rest of your life. Enjoy being a young widow."

A lamp exploded behind him and he turned, rushing for the front door.

Hermione waved her wand and returned the living room to it's usual arrangement and helped Severus to the couch.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be."

"Good," she said with a small smile before she glared at him and balled her fists in anger. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I-"

"I never thought you'd ever agree to a duel where I was at stake."

"I-"

"And you're still healing. You sustained serious injuries. Your body is still trying to recover from the toxins."

He pulled her to sit next to him and hugged him, despite the movement causing his back to protest. "I wasn't going to. And I knew either way he would lose. I just I got mad. He called me a coward."

"Severus, you don't have to prove anything. Not to me, or him. You aren't a coward. And I love you too much for you to be so damn prideful."

"I'm sorry, Hermione."


	21. Caring and Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is sick and Hermione tries to take care of him

Severus groaned at the knock on his door. His stomach was queasy and his head was warm and throbbing. Some part of him hoped that Granger would have stayed away today.

Regardless, He got up, wrapping a blanket around himself. The girl was too damn stubborn for her own good. Though a small part of him had grown to consider her a friend.

He opened the door and glared down at her. "Not today, Granger."

"Are you okay?" She asked, concern lighting her eyes.

"Just go away."

She pushed the door open and made her way inside. "Let me take care of you."

"Granger-"

"For the umpteenth time, my name is Hermione. And just let me take care of you. Go lay down, read a book, sleep. I'll just be here if you need anything."

He glared at her, but decided that he wasn't feeling up to arguing with her, so he just grunted and made his way to his bedroom.

* * *

He opened his eyes to see her holding a tray with steaming hot soup. He sat up, his head spinning for a moment and she placed the tray in front of him before sitting in a chair she'd brought in. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," he murmured, not touching the soup.

"You should eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"You should still eat."

"Why are you even here?"

She looked almost hurt by the question. "Because I thought we had become friends. And friends help each other."

"I can take care of myself."

"I just wanted to help."

It looked like she was going to cry. Some piece of her was breaking, simply because he was rejecting her presence. "Why do you insist on being here?"

"Because I care about you."

The words were a silent whisper and a confession. She had been the one to save him. She had stayed behind and given him the necessary potions that sustained him until real help could arrive. She had fought side by side with Harry to ensure that he hadn't gone to Azkaban. And then she had been there every week, sometimes multiple days, reading books, having lunch, exchanging books, talking to him. She had built a friendship. And yet as he looked at her now, he realized that there was more than friendship being offered.

He picked up the spoon and took a mouthful of soup. It was bland, which she seemed to understand he needed. His stomach managed to not turn over for the first time that day.

"If you want, I'll leave now," she said, her voice still soft.

"You haven't left all day. Why would you leave now?"

"Because it seems pointless. I was trying to be your friend and you've never considered it."

"If I hadn't considered it, I would have fought you more frequently every time you came over. You'd have never crossed this threshold."

"Yet I am still more your friend than you ever will be mine."

"Why do you care so much? It is not like I was ever kind before. It's not like there was ever a possibility before."

She stood up. "I care because I saw those memories. I saw how Lily treated you. I saw how badly you needed a friend. And then I saw how much we have in common. How different and yet similar we are. I like you Severus. Not just as a friend. But you won't even be my friend."

She left the room, and he heard the front door slam.

* * *

He had appeared at her door, a pile of books in his arms and note tucked carefully inside.

_Hermione,_

_I am sorry. I do not know how to let people in. I am sorry I pushed you away. In all honesty, I have enjoyed our time together and I appreciate you taking care of me when I was sick._

_I do not deserve it, but I would like to ask for another chance._

_Severus._


	22. Private Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione comes across a bunch of photos and documents of Severus's and he get's mad, because he's still a private man.

When Severus had asked Hermione to move in, they'd realized it meant doing some spring cleaning. So far they had managed to clean up the library successfully, barely. Having been so easily distracted by the books and each other, they decided to spilt up and tackle separate rooms.

She had chosen a simple hall closest, figuring that it would be nice to have a closet as they worked. She was pulling everything out and putting things in nice piles; keep, unsure, toss. The last thing she had to grab was an old shoe box.

She pulled it off the shelf and opened it, finding pictures and papers. She sat down on the floor, sitting the box down in front of her and pulling out a stack in her hand. The first picture showed Eileen Prince (she'd remembered her face after all the research of The Half Blood Prince) holding a crying child. The magically charmed photo moved, Eileen attempting to calm her son, and failing. Hermione's lips twitched upward with a smile at the fact that perhaps he'd always been grumpy.

The next photo was still. A young Severus next to a young girl, Lily. They were smiling. She continued to flip through the stack, a few letters to his mother and from his mother. A few written to Lily that he'd never sent. She came to a picture, half of one. Lily stood with her arms waiting and then a baby flew by on a little broom, baby Harry she realized. It was the half of the picture he had taken.

"What are you doing?"

She turned, seeing Severus fuming. "I-I was just clearing out the closet-"

He moved forward, quickly, taking the pictures from her hand and picking up the box.

"We're done for today," He told her, grabbing the lid and closing it, clutching it close to him.

"Severus, I'm sorry. What-"

"You shouldn't go snooping through other people's belongings."

Some inside her snapped. Not violently, but just enough. "You asked me to move in. I've been going through your belongings for a week now."

"Just go home."

"This is supposed to be our home. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to pry, I just got curious."

He stalked away, making his way towards the library. Hermione sat on the floor a moment longer. Then she put away the items in the keep pile and made her way towards the library.

The shoe box was sitting in his lap, open and he held some of the photos in his hand. She heard a hitched breathe, as if he'd were crying. She saw a familiar bit of pink lace in his hand, familiar handwriting on it.

Part of her wanted to listen to him, wanted to leave like he had asked. But a part of her was afraid that if she did, she wouldn't be able to come back. She took a step towards him.

"You kept that?" she whispered, unsure if he'd heard her.

He turned to her, the fury gone, and tears indeed glistening in his eyes. She stepped closer, until she was next to his chair. She kneeled beside him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Why did you keep it? I figured that you'd have burned it."

"I-I," he looked at the old valentine, and then to her. "Gilderoy strolled in after seeing you carrying it around, thinking it was for him. And then it was on my desk. I showed him, just to hurt his ego. I meant to burn it. I had. But, no one had ever given me one. Except," he paused, digging through the box to find a few stuck together, "Lily gave me these when we were younger. But that was out of friendship obligation. This was the only one I had ever received otherwise."

"God, 12 year old me would be jumping around and squealing right now."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm glad you've grown out of that."

She smirked. "I could do it now, if you like."

"No thank you."

He placed everything back in the box and stared down as they sat in silence.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I shouldn't have pried. But I saw the picture of baby you, and pictures of you smiling and having fun. I couldn't help myself. I want to know everything I can about you. I-I won't go through anything else."

He looked at her. "I've always been a private man. I don't-I still don't know how to be open with you completely."

She stood and picked the box up, placing it on the table next to his chair and sat on his lap, taking his face in her hands. "Severus, I know this. I still love you. That's not going to change. And I don't think that's all there is to it. But I won't push it." She kissed the end of his nose.

He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "I was afraid of you finding this, because I was afraid of what you'd think."

"What do you mean?"

"That I'm still holding on to memories. To memories of another woman, memories of my past with people who would kill you now."

She kissed his forehead. "Severus, that's all they are. Memories. And even with bad people, you can have good memories. I wouldn't have judged you for anything in this box."

"Really?"

"Of course. I love you. I would, however, suggest that perhaps you return the half of a picture. Only because I think Harry would appreciate having a picture of himself with both of his parents."

Severus met Hermione's soft gaze. "I don't deserve you."

"Severus, you are so much more than you think. I love you and that's not changing."

She pressed a kiss to his lips.


	23. Totally Cliche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bed sharing Severus and Hermione

Severus glared at the woman. "I have had this room booked for _months_. Why am I only just now being told there's not enough room?"

"I-I'm sorry sir."

"I don't want your useless apologies. I want the room I booked."

"Well, you can share with me," came a voice from behind. It was Hermione Granger, his former student. "I have a double bed suite. I was supposed to be here with someone, but that didn't happen."

"It's fine-"

"They're not going to magically come up with another room, and she's already terrified of you."

"Alright, fine."

"Hermione Granger, my room was supposed to be ready by now."

The woman grabbed a key. "Here you go, Room 3A."

Hermione took the key and made for the stairs.

* * *

"I'm going to get a different room."

"This was supposed to be a double bed. That jack ass must have changed it."

"It's fine, I appreciate the offer, Miss Granger."

He moved to leave but she grabbed his arm. "Please, don't. Please stay."

"Why?"

"I was supposed to be here with someone. And I don't want to be alone."

"I'm not your friend."

"I know. I just figured that maybe you might-never mind. If you want to leave do. Just know my door is open."

Severus sighed and looked around the room. "I'll take the window seat for tonight."

* * *

The window wouldn't close and it began pouring. Hermione looked apologetically at Severus.

"I'll sleep on the floor," she offered.

"You'll catch your death."

"Well, then it looks like we're sharing the bed, because I'm not letting you sleep on the floor either. I'm going to go get in my pajamas."

She returned a few minutes later in a t-shirt and cotton pants. "Which side do you want?"

Severus chose the side closer to the open window, claiming to be used to the draft anyway.

They crawled in under the covers and laid on their sides, back to back and as far apart as possible.

After a few moments of silence, Hermione asked, "Why are you here, Professor?"

She didn't think he was going to respond. And he almost didn't. "I wanted a vacation as far away as I could think of. Somewhere no one would think to look for me. Why are you here?"

"Ron and I were going to get some time away from everyone, because we hadn't had the easiest time adjusting to being in a relationship. And then he was trying to push me into things. We broke up, and I decided I just needed to come escape."

She felt a shift on the bed, and she turned. Severus was laying on his back. "That boy is too head strong. He needs to grow up still."

Hermione chuckled. "I told him to go to therapy if he wanted a chance with me.'

They lay there in silence. Hermione stretched a little at the same time as Severus. Their hand's brushed and they immediately pulled away.

"Have you have slept with someone?" she mused.

"I'm not answering that."

"I just mean, like this. Just slept."

"No."

"Me neither. Sometimes I feel like it would be nice. But sometimes I don't think I would enjoy it."

"Well I imagine you shouldn't count this."

"I'm not tired."

"Perhaps you should close your eyes."

Hermione turned to her side, facing him. "Did you truly hate me as a student?"

He turned his head in her direction. "No. I hated that you weren't giving other students a chance. But I admired your drive."

"Do you have any stories?"

"You're blabbering, and I'd like to go to sleep."

"What's the most daring thing you've ever done?"

"I think you know."

"What the most daring, normal thing you've done?"

"That's a contradiction."

"Well?"

"Nothing."

"Me neither."

Severus thought that she was done talking.

"I want to do something different for once."

"Well, I suppose a vacation is the perfect time to try."

He felt the bed shift and suddenly soft plump lips were pressed against his.

A part of him started to kiss her back, wanted to keep going.

But the other part of him pushed her off.

"Go to sleep, Miss Granger."

He rolled over again, his back to her and closed his eyes.


	24. A Careless Potions Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione saves Severus from a minor accident with unexpected consquences

Hermione had been casually strolling through Diagon Alley when she noticed a new apothecary. She stepped inside and looked around. It was small, only a counter and a room behind it.

"Hello?" she called out. No one responded.

Curiosity got the best of her as she stepped behind the counter into that room, potion fumes leading her.

She saw Severus Snape, hunched over a cauldron working intently. She hadn't seen him since his trial, she'd assumed he'd left the country. He seemed almost peaceful as he brewed.

He stood and moved something, but bumped into the table. Before she knew what was going on, she rushed to push him out of the way as one of the cauldrons tipped over towards him. It splashed all over her.

"Miss Granger," She started when he saw her. And then he saw what happened. "Shit!"

Hermione however hadn't had a moment to react as she felt her mind empty. Suddenly all she could think about was Severus.

"That was a love potion, Granger. Give me a moment."

"You're so peaceful when you brew. You look happy. I've never seen you happy."

He knew it was the potion speaking. And so he ignored her, trying to remember where he had the antidote.

"You know, your demeanor is kind of the most clichÃ©. Tall dark and brooding. I think I've always had a crush on you."

 _Where is that cursed antidote_?

"I wonder what it would be like to touch your hair."

He hadn't noticed that she'd stepped closer to him until her finger tips brushed his greasy hair. The touch sent a jolt through him.

 _She's under the effects of a love potion. Ignore it_.

He found the antidote. And turned to hand it to her but she grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him in, kissing him.

He pushed her away.

"Hermione drink this."

"Professor, I didn't drink the potion. I didn't ingest it."

He looked at her, sudden understanding on his face.

"But you-"

"Well, I mean, yeah, the fumes kind of made me forget what was going on for a moment, and there might be slight influence to act upon it, but I am not under the influences of a love potion. I'll drink the antidote if you want, but I'd still kiss you."


	25. Unexpected Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilderoy brags about a valentine he expects to get from Miss Granger. Except that he isn't the object of her affections

Gilderoy Lockhart strolled into the staff lounge with a sick kind of smile on his face.

"I saw yet another student walking around with a valentine labeled 'Professor' on it. All these school girls with their crushes are so adorable, and I do love my fan mail."

Severus could have throttled the man for his narcissism. "And what student is obsessed with you today?"

"I believe it was Miss Granger. She was carrying a huge red heard with pink lace around it."

Severus rolled his eyes. Some small part of him had thought Granger would be above such ridiculous crushes, but it seemed even the know-it-alls were not above such craziness.

"Enjoy that pile frills."

"Severus, do you not get any valentines? You can have one of mine. I insist."

"No," Severus drawled. "No, and I don't care to. These are children and the idea of them giving me anything romantic is abhorrent."

"Suit yourself my dear man, I however shall go collect my newest valentine and you know whereto find me if you change your mind."

* * *

Severus walked over to his desk and stopped in his tracks. Red heart, Pink lace, Professor. He knew it without reading it.

It had been for him.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Professor._

That's all it said. He looked at it and then vanished it. Silly children.


	26. Lily's Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily Lives!AU Lily finds herself envious of Hermione because Severus moved on

Lily watched as Severus walked in with his arm around Hermione, her son's best friend. She watched as he looked down to her and a smile, a smile she hadn't seen since they were children, was at his lips. And she watched as the bushy haired girl stood on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek.

It made Lily Furious. She'd finally, _finally_ told Severus she'd give him a chance after the second war was over, after he heart had finally healed from James's death, after she had learned everything he had done to ensure their safety. And what had he said?

_"I never thought I'd have that chance," He told her, his eyes wide with shock. "But-but I no longer feel what I once did for you. I think it died the moment you began seeing James after everything he did to me. And-and I have found someone else. I'm sorry, Lily. I am."_

Lily fumed.

"Hello, Lily," Severus greeted as he entered the living room. "How are you?"

 _Like you even care,_ she thought. "I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm doing well."

Hermione walked in, taking a seat on the couch. "Hello, Mrs. Potter, how are you."

Lily bit her tongue. "Fine."

Ginny came in, followed by Luna and the girls sat down next to their friend.

"Severus," Lily said, her tone sweet as she could manage, "would you mind helping me get some of those potions ingredients you wanted from the garden?"

He looked at Hermione who smiled at him, before he stepped towards her. "Sure."

Severus walked with her to the garden, lit by charmed lanterns. "Severus, I know that you said you don't feel anything for me anymore-"

"Lily, stop that sentence, I'm not having this conversation."

"She is my son's best friend. she's almost twenty years younger than you."

"I don't care."

"Pedophile," she mumbled.

Severus stopped in his tracks, his eyes as dark as they had been that day their friendship had ended.

"She is not a child. And I am respecting her boundaries. You can forget the ingredients."

He turned to leave and she grabbed his wrist. "Wait, Sev, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You have to forgive me. It's just a word."

He ripped his arm from her. "I seem to remember you being unable to forgive me over a single word that I said after being _publically humiliated and assaulted_ and was there after sexually assaulted. I said it in a moment of emotional out-lash. I think you'll find it's well within my rights to not forgive you immediately when you're only sorry because you aren't getting what you want."

He walked into the house and everyone cheered.

"Hermione showed us the ring," Harry said with a genuine smile. "Congrats, Professor."

Her son even still called him professor, and yetâ€¦he-he had proposed to her. And she stood to hug him, until the room filled chants to kiss. Severus was still seething with anger, and was annoyed by the cheers, but Hermione pulled him into a kiss anyway, and he melted.

Lily felt hot tears streaming down her face as she snuck back outside.

She'd lost him again, and perhaps for good this time.


	27. Love in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Golden trio era: Severus waits to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball

Severus waited silently in the library. He wasn't sure why. It wasn't really feasible that she would consider accepting his invitation. They barely knew each other, and he hung out with Malfoy from time to time. He was a slytherin, and she was a Gryffindor.

Yet there was a piece of him that had hope that after their day in the library that she might at the very least consider it.

He was sitting at the very same table he had been the week before when she'd come looking for refuge from Krum and his entourage.

She trolled in, her head in a book. She was so serene, so peaceful. He almost didn't want to interrupt her. But he forced himself to get up from the table.

"Gra-Hermione," He started, taking a deep breath, "I wanted to ask you something."

She looked up from her book, her chocolate brown eyes meeting his. "Oh? What is it?"

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

She cocked her head at him and his face heated. "You know what, I'm sorry, just forget I asked."

"No, Severus," she spoke stepping towards him, "don't leave. I-I'd like to go with you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I-truth is I've had a bit of a crush on you for a while now."

"You have?"

She smiled. "Well, yeah."

She said it as if it were obvious, as if any girl would be crazy to not have a crush on him.

"Well, thank you. I guess we'll see each other at the ball."

She smiled and leaned in, kissing his cheek. "I guess we will."


	28. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus considers changing his appearance because he's afraid of losing Hermione.

Hermione saw stray folders lying on the table in the living room. Severus would scold her she knew, but her curiosity was far too great to ignore them. She opened them and found pictures of Severus, but they were all wrong. Gone was the large crooked nose, replaced by various smaller ones. But even more disturbing were the photos of Severus grinning, without it reaching his eyes, replaced by shining white teeth.

There was a mix of anger and confusion as she tried to grasp what he was doing. So she made her way to his potions room (aka the basement).

"Severus?" she asked softly, hoping not to startle him.

He turned to see her, holding the folders in front of her and immediately looked away.

"I'm busy," he mumbled.

She walked closer. "Severus, what are these?"

"Nothing."

"Look at me, and tell me the truth. Are you really considering cosmetic surgery?"

He glanced her from the corner of his eyes. "And if I am?"

She turned his chair, forcing him to look at her and sat in his lap. "Why would you?"

"Hermione, I'm brewing."

"And you're at the point where it's going to simmer for a while. So answer me, Severus. Why would you consider this? I never thought you'd be the kind to worry about your appearance this much."

Her hand cupped his cheek.

"For you," he said, his voice so low she barely heard it.

"For-why would you think I want that?"

"I'm not stupid, Hermione. I know I'm no prize catch. And there are at least two things I can change."

Hermione kissed his nose softly before kissing him.

"Severus, I've chosen you. I love you. And I love every inch of you. I would hate for you to change any part of you because you think it's something I want. I don't. If you want to make those changes because it's something that would make you happy, then I'll support you."

"You don't have to-"

"Severus, I'm being honest with you. I know my parents would probably be thrilled about the teeth thing, but you brush your teeth every time I do, so it's not like you're unhygienic. I truly don't care, Severus."

She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and then kissed his nose again.

"I think you're exceedingly handsome, Severus. I love you, every last piece of you."


	29. A Shirt at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus refuses to remove his shirt before swimming because he doesn't want Hermione to see the scars on his back and chest

Hermione had finally convinced Severus to join her at the beachâ€¦at night. She strolled onto the beach hand-in-hand with him, in her jeans and an oversized t-shirt. She envied how easy it was for him to just go anywhere in his trunks and a t-shirt.

Hermione laid out a blanket in a nice spot just far enough from the water's edge and they began to set down their unnecessary items and remove their shoes.

"It's a perfect night for swimming," Hermione mused as she began to unbutton her jeans and remove them.

Severus however, stood near the edge of the blanket, as if he were ready to go in the water, tshirt still on.

"Aren't you going to take off your shirt?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Severus, most people swim without their shirt."

"Well, I'm not exactly most people."

She stepped close, looking up him. "No, I know you aren't. That's part of the reason I love you so much. But it's just you and me."

"Hermione, it's not coming off."

She placed a hand on her hip and leaned on one leg. "Oh? And what about when you and I decide that we want to be intimate? You can't plan on keeping a shirt on for that, can you?"

"Why ever not?"

"Well it wouldn't exactly be fair to get me naked and not you."

"Technically speaking, neither of us has to be completely naked."

She sighed. "You're missing my point."

"Hardly."

She scowled at him.

"Why don't you want to, then?"

"Why don't I want to take of my shirt?"

"No, Severus. Why don't you want to be with Harry?" she sassed, almost enjoying the look of disgust on his face. "Yes, why won't you take off your shirt?"

"I don't want to."

"I've gathered that much, prick. Why not?"

"Because I'm not quite ready to scare you off yet."

"You wouldn't scare me off."

He turned away from her and made his way towards the water.

"Severus, I swear. Nothing will scare me away from you."

"And why haven't you removed your shirt yet?"

She looked down at herself.

"I already know you use the sleeve to hide what Bellatrix did. But I've seen that scar. If you're making such a fuss, why haven't you yet?"

"Fine."

He turned to face her again and she met his gaze, her stare fierce as she grabbed the edge of her tshirt and pulled it over her head. Her pale skin was illuminated only by the light of the stars and the moon. A small scar ran from her right breast down to her navel.

"You're turn." she said.

Severus said nothing, only stepped towards her and reached a finger out, tracing the scar, sending a shiver up her spine.

"How did this happen?"

"Fifth year. Dolohov cast a curse. I had to take 10 potions every week for most of summer."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. And besides, I knew that you wouldn't run and hide. I wasn't afraid of showing you because you've seen so much of me and you're still here. And I just wish that you could trust me like that."

He cupped her cheek and kissed her gently. When he pulled away, he turned from her, and pulled off his shirt.

She gasped, seeing the lines of scars that ran across the expanse of skin. She reached out a hand to trace them, as he had hers and she felt him shiver beneath her fingers.

When he turned to face her again, he face was looking down, his hair covering his face as she beheld the further scarring on his chest.

"Severus, how?"

"My father, a couple of too far moments with Potter's gang, Voldemort."

Her finger traced up his chest until her hand cupped his cheek.

"You're handsome, Severus. The most handsome man I've ever known." And then she kissed him.

When she pulled away, she took his hand and pulled him towards the water.


	30. Facing the Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Luna tell their friends that they're dating

Ginny, Neville, Hermione and Ron sat in a booth at the Leaky Cauldron. It was a part of their agreement, getting together every month or so just to keep in touch. They were waiting on only two more people.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Harry murmured, his forehead pressed against Luna's.

"I don't think I'm nearly so nervous as you," she mused, kissing his nose softly.

"So how do you want to go about this?"

She reached a hand out for his, lacing her fingers between his and looked into his eyes. "Together of course."

He smiled as she moved to open the door, and they walked in together. Harry and Luna walked hand in hand to the table where their friends sat. Their jaws dropped.

"Hey guys," Harry said, his free hand going to the back of his neck.

They sat down across from each other, the two ends being the only remaining seats, and Harry by Ginny, feeling the tension from her.

"So how long has this been going on?" Neville asked, breaking the silence.

"Er, about, two months now," Harry said.

"And how did it start?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Harry and I ran into each other in Diagon Alley, and he asked if I wanted to get ice cream with him. And I asked him if he wanted to join me on an expedition and we found some crocrudas. It was a really enlightening experience."

"Crocrudas?"

"They're creatures with mirror-like scales and long tales that live in water and eat your left pinky toe," Harry answered. His heart skipped a beat when Luna beamed.

"Merlin, Harry. You're talking like her," Ron announced, a laugh in his voice.

"Yeah, well, I have pictures, Ron, so shut it."

"Ron, you're so insensitive," Ginny finally spoke. "Clearly your best friend is happy, so you should be too."

Harry felt a weight lift. His friends seemed to be happy for them, and that made him even happier. But the smile on Luna's face was the absolute best thing he could see.


End file.
